Crushed
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: Coconuts and fish. Two island staples for the six castawys right? but what happens after Nathan and Jackson hunt for more, can only be one thing. A Mid Summer Island's Dream. Inspired by A Mid Summer Night's Dream play by Shakespear.


Chapter 1 - Hunting

"Guys." Jackson says from his spot on top of the green and white crashed plane," we either hunt for more food, or we starve."

Nobody talks, just exchange looks of fear amongst themselves. Obviously, the answer is hunting. Jackson smiles for a second before jumping down onto the sand. Tomorrow, they would become one with the island. But, how would they find food in a jungle?

Chapter 2 - Jackpot

Nathan McHugh was walking along through the tall green plants when he came upon a huge, solid palm tree filled to the brim with round, brown coconuts.

"Yes!" he said, the only question now was how exactly to get up there? He tried to kick the tree stump loose many times but failed. So Nathan devised a plan to climb the tree.

Jackson walked down to the tide pools on the far end of the beach. He tried to make it look like he knew what he was doing, but Jackson had never - until today of course - caught a fish in his life. But being hungry himself, he promised himself that he would try. Taking leaves and some of Taylor's earrings Jackson baited his line. The bamboo pole he carried up onto the sand and stuck it down into the grainy sand next to his legs and sat down.

Now all they had to do was wait.

Chapter 3 - Tired

Nathan had been climbing the coconut tree for almost an hour and his arms were killing him. There has to be an easier way, he thought wishing he had thought through all of his options first _before_ he started climbing, but being eager to help the group, he hadn't.

Jackson was stiff and trying unsuccessfully to keep his eyes open. But, two hours in the hot sun with barely even a tug on the line was starting to get to him.

Everybody was counting on him. Jackson was the leader after all, but he would be the reason they all would be complaining and hungry when he came home with nothing to show for it.

He could do that to the group. He didn't know them, but he did know they had to stick together and take care of each other. And he would. Jackson was sure of it.

Chapter 4 - Rewards

After another half hour on the lonely beach, Jackson heard a creaking sound.

Nathan had gotten three quarters of the way up the tall tree and was sweating very hard. One more pull and…

Yes! He was there! He felt the spindly leaves with one of his hands. Don't look down. Nathan told himself, use your hands. Yank downward. Don't look down.

Jackson grabbed the bamboo pole and pulled hard. Please, he begged inwardly, please let there be a fish on the other end, please.

There prayers were answered in different ways.

Nathan, after yanking hard three times climbed back down the tree and looked at his hard - earned reward of eight round, brown coconuts. He pulled them up by the leaves and whiped his forehead, and raised his arms up toward the sky.

Jackson pulled the fishing line toward his chest tucking the excess under his arms. Three more pulls and bang! He had them. Smiling successfully, he went over to the edge of the sand to check out his hard work.

Not one, but _five_ good size fish clung to the earrings on the white cord line. The others would be very proud. Walking back up the beach, Jackson met up with Nathan and they both walked back with their arms around each others shoulders.

They had done good.

They were strong in the group and were both very proud of their accomplishments.

Chapter 5

Funny Feeling

After they had eaten the six went to sleep. Little did they know the coconuts and fish the boys got for dinner were magic. They tasted sweeter than normal coconuts and the fish had a distinct nutty flavor to them. Luckily for the others, Eric wasn't allergic to nuts and could eat the food without having a reaction which was good for everybody.

The zipper to the tent opened and a warm breeze blew over the castaways. Nathan woke up and made his way over to the beach.

He had been best friends with Melissa since second grade but was feeling a little more friendly tonight. He knew she loved Jackson and Eric had fallen in love with Taylor but he felt strange now. Almost like something very weird was going to happen….

Jackson sat up and breathed out. Running out of the tent, he tried to relieve his stomach a little by drinking some fresh water but it didn't work..

Eric was so confused he didn't notice anything but Abby sleeping by a rock outside on the beach.

She looked so cute like that. He went and lay beside her and she woke up.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"Jackson! Hey Jackson!" Daley called though she didn't know why she was following the path they had made for food to find somebody as aloof as Cody Jackson. She had wanted to see if he was okay and it looked like Taylor had the same idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The beach was quiet as the castaways slept.

Eric was next to Melissa, Taylor and Daley slept with their arms around Jackson and Melissa was crowding into a three inch space almost on top of Nathan's body.

One by one the new couples kissed. Daley moaned into Jackson's mouth as Taylor worked downstairs so that Jackson laughed out loud when the pressure got to be too much for him. Nathan and Melissa fell down on top of each other and made out with their eyes closed. Abby and Eric held each other close for a while listening to the sound of the waves reach the shore and push themselves back out into the ocean. Eric sighed and kissed Abby's hair.

The Real couples were as follows: Jackson had fallen for Melissa slowly and wanted to be more than friends by the time they had gotten rescued, Nathan had been obsessing over Daley for weeks now and were bound to get married one day, and Eric had a huge crush on Taylor. She had initially found it gross and terrifying but had since warmed up to the idea of him as a boyfriend.

Now things were different.

Eric loved Abby with the depth of the ocean inside his heart, Nathan cared for Melissa with a brotherly hue turned obsessive boyfriend material, and Jackson- who normally wouldn't talk to Daley unless he were being forced to do so- had her wrapped around his legs and Taylor, who had developed her own crush on him while on the island sat sprawled about his strong chest.

Something was definitely wrong here.

One by one the six new couples confessed their new found yet intensely burning passions for each other and some even tried to play.

"You are more beautiful than the ocean, as majestic as the sea and have more beauty in my eyes than the most beautiful sunset.' Eric said to Abby.

"To tell you I loved you would be a complete understatement Melissa." Nathan said sitting up to face her body which he held close to him. "With you, everything in my life is right. I feel like I can do absolutely anything with you by my side."

She smiled and gave Nathan a passionate kiss.

"I can't stop saying your name. I feel like I can fly to the moon and back which I can catch for you if you want to have it." Jackson blew on his cupped hands and stars rained down on Taylor who caught some and gave them back to Jackson. As Daley prayed for attention from Jackson, he stilled and asked her.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend Daley?"

"What?" Taylor scoffed, gasping loudly though nobody else heard her.

"You okay Taylor?'

"I thought I was your girlfriend. I want to be. I deserve it!"

"Oh baby of course you do." Jackson cupped her face in his hands and kissed her once. Daley came down to the ocean and Taylor decided to push her into it.

"Hey!" Daley said

"Paws off my man!" Taylor shouted.

"It's okay guys. You both can have me." he called as Daley spluttered for air and dunked Taylor under the water.

"Daley stop. Taylor can't swim." Jackson said. She abruptly stopped and looked up at him with utter desire.

"of course gorgeous. Tell me again how beautiful I am."

"Get some sleep Daley." he said yawning himself and telling Taylor to go change into dry clothes. She came back a moment later, hair windblown like she had just ran a marathon.

"You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen.' she said and Jackson slept further away from both of them so as to watch the girls if they decided to go at it again.

Taylor tried but Jackson picked her up and pulled Daley off of her butt where Taylor had caused her to land when she had kicked her down,

"Everybody go to sleep. Tomorrow's a busy day. We need to rest." he said and all was quiet again on the island.

Chapter 6

What Happened?"

When the six castaways and Abby woke up the next morning they looked at where they lay.

Melissa was slung over Nathan in a bad way and she jumped up scared. He was her best friend but they were together in a romantic way and she knew they didn't like each other like that.

Daley's gonna kill me. She thought moving further away.

Poor Melissa, Daley thought when she woke up literally kissing Jackson. When she sees this, I'm really dead.

"Daley get off!" Jackson growled shoving her over onto her side.

"Eric?!" Abby cried finding the boy with his hands around her breasts, this was not comfortable for her and she slapped his hands away.

Taylor knew that Melissa liked Jackson but she didn't want to wake up from his embrace.

"Taylor Hagan. I AM NOT A PILLOW! I don't like you like that. Don't touch me there." he threatened and it made her screech to a halt and rise embarrassed.

"What the hell happened last night guys? Nathan asked.

"We ate dinner and went to bed and woke up like this?" Daley said grossed out fully at the thought of kissing Jackson. Eric and Abby nodded and each of them asked the other pairs if they had sex or not.

Everyone squirmed at that and said no.

"Good." Jackson said. Melissa asked why they had felt compulsively drawn to someone other than their crushes and wondered what was in the food from yesterday.

"I think I saw this in a play once." Daley said trying to remember

"oh yeah" Eric said then got confused" What are we talking about?'

Nathan rolled his eyes and explained" The one where those people all fall in love with the wrong person?."

Now it made more since.

Eric and Abby?

Melissa and Nathan made since on some level but not in the way that she liked someone like Jackson.

Taylor thought she had a good thing going with the leader but he of course had other plans. Mainly, not with her.

The big boy rolled his blue eyes back and went over to stand a safe distance away from the blond who he only liked as a friend.

And to think he had both girls eating out of his hands last night. That kind of sexuality power was good for Jackson since he normally thought he wasn't worth much at least according to slime balls like Moe and Dan Rosenthal, but after last night he realized that he was in fact powerful. And the thought of that made the big boy smile.

"Let's all agree on something big." Daley said causing the others to look at her in question.

"All of us know the no dating rule exists to keep us from drama and other problems like this." Jackson added sneaking a peek at Melissa." But you and I both know it isn't really working so rather than make everybody go crazy from all of this lovey dovey stuff, how about we each just stick to who we like best. You know, like a partner game or something." Jackson said swaying with his weight in the sand.

"Partner game?" Eric asked thoroughly confused." What has gotten into you dude?"

"You know what I mean." Jackson slapped his hands down, embarrassed and a little annoyed." Me and Mel, Eric and Taylor and Nathan and Daley."

"What about Abby?" Taylor asked

"Go with whoever the hell you want to Ab, I'm done with this conversation alright?" he said a little angry. Melissa rubbed his back and whispered

"You did good."

"Thanks." he whispered back. And the six and Abby left the love conversation where it was.

"What about how it happened?" Eric asked "you guys went out to get food last night, did you feed us wild mushrooms or something?"

Nathan blushed and said" I got coconut off of a really high branch and Jackson slaved away for fish in the hot sun." Nathan explained" Maybe that had something to do with this madness. But by the way guys, the least you could do is say thank you. We did work really hard."

"Yeah but that's Jackson's job." Taylor said and Nathan glared at her until thank you uttered from her glossy lips.

"That was what made you guys whacky last night. The coconut milk had been sweeter than usual and the fish had tasted nutty. That was it." Nathan explained as realization came over the group

"OH! NOW I GET IT!

"But that still means this was your guys fault Nathan" Eric smirked adding" You guys should pay for this but how?" Nathan gulped seeing the evil wheels turning deep inside Eric's mind, thinking up a payback plan for the two bigger boys.

"Hey scheme all you want buddy but I got my fill of payback last night watching Daley and Taylor fight over how adorable I was and then see them almost drown one another in the ocean." Jackson said laughing a little." That was totally uncalled for but totally hilarious as well." He laughed louder" I mean, you guys were brutal. You should have seen your faces."

"I know." Taylor said

"I'm still shaking sand out of my hair thanks to you." Daley said apologizing to Taylor and raining stray sand down on her bare legs.

They all laughed and swapped mixed up stories for the rest of the day.


End file.
